Surprise !
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Lumière a disparu, Théo est hors de lui et Bob se retrouve au milieu de cette affaire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Mais où est donc passé le canasson du paladin ?


_BON-SWAR ! Je promenais mon chien, et soudain une idée sauvage a popé dans mon esprit. Voilà ce que ça a donné x) J'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **SURPRISE !**

« Bob ! Bob lève-toi putain ! »

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, secoué comme un poirier au beau milieu de la nuit, finit par ouvrir un œil fatigué vers Théo de Silverberg, qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil alors que le mage avait fini son tour de garde à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Laisse-moi dormiiiir, geignit l'érudit en repoussant le guerrier. »

Théo opta pour une solution plus radicale. Il souleva Balthazar par le col et le jeta dans une flaque de boue quelques mètres plus loin. Bob, choqué, se releva en dépoussiérant sa robe, outré. Il s'apprêta à faire un discours mélodramatique, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du paladin, toute envie le quitta. Théo était en colère. Il était rouge, il avait les sourcils froncés. Balthazar activa son cerveau, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état là, et ça le stressa.

« Où est Lumière ? Lâcha sèchement Théo. Avant de me coucher, elle était là, et maintenant elle y est plus. T'as foutu quoi ? Elle est où ?! »

Bob réalisa amèrement que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la boue n'en était pas et il tira une grimace. Théo ne s'en soucia pas, il l'attrapa par le col et recommença à le secouer violemment.

« Où est mon cheval connard de démon ?! Tu l'as bouffé ? C'est ça ! Elle est où ?!

\- Mais Théo, je sais pas où il est ton cannasson, j'étais sur un rocher là-bas et j'ai pas bougé...

\- On nous l'a volé ! Putain, mais on peut rien te demander ! Surveiller le camp, c'est pas compliqué comme tâche ! »

Il le relâcha en plein dans la bouse de cheval. Balthazar avait envie de se mettre en boule. Son démon n'avait quand même pas pris le contrôle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? S'était-il endormi ? Il était certain d'avoir veillé pendant tout son tour de garde pourtant, si quelqu'un avait volé Lumière, il s'en serait aperçu. Le stress le gagna, il se releva et se rapprocha du camp, de peur que Théo ne recommence à le frapper. Grunlek était en train de se réveiller, alerté par les hurlements de colère du paladin, donnant des coups d'épée dans des buissons un peu plus loin.

« Bob ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais qu'il a le sang chaud, mais...

\- J'ai perdu son cheval...

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? T'as pas l'air convaincu.

\- Bah... Je m'en souviens pas... Je suis sûr que j'étais bien réveillé et que rien ne s'est passé. Mais avec mon démon... Je sais pas. »

Il se laissa tomber sur la couchette de Grunlek qui lui donna un petite claque dans le dos, avant d'essuyer sa main discrètement dans la fourrure d'Eden, endormie près de lui, en tirant une grimace de dégoût. Théo continuait de gueuler au loin, insultant le mage de pleins de choses pas très sympathiques et certainement contraires aux ordres de son dieu.

« Bob, va te changer, je m'occupe de Théo...

\- Tu me préviens s'il veut me tuer hein ?

\- Oui, je te hurlerai de courir. »

Bob se leva, attrapa son sac et gagna les buissons en traînant des pieds, dépité. Grunlek prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du paladin. Il continuait de frapper les buissons, et du coin de l'oeil, le nain vit qu'il en avait déjà massacrer une dizaine. Il était temps de sauver la nature avant que la situation ne dégénère d'avantage. D'un mouvement rapide, il désarma Théo, lui arrachant son épée des mains. L'ingénieur vit deux yeux colériques se tourner dans sa direction, gorgés de sang.

« Théo, tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu dis que Bob est une drama-queen, mais tu t'es vu ? Te mettre dans un état pareil pour un cheval. Lumière ne doit pas être loin, tu n'es pas obligé de massacrer ces pauvres buissons pour te venger.

\- Parce que tu préfères que je massacre l'autre abruti à la place ?! Parce que là c'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! »

Il l'avait hurlé bien fort, pour que Bob l'entende bien. Grunlek serra les dents.

« Arrête de t'en prendre à Bob au moindre problème. Tous les maux de ce monde ne sont pas de sa faute. Ce n'est pas ton souffre-douleur.

\- C'était lui qui était de garde !

\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ton cheval, il s'est peut-être juste éloigné. Bob dit qu'il ne l'a pas tué et je le crois. C'est ton ami également, tu n'as pas à douter de sa parole. »

Théo ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer. Il finit par soupirer, récupéra son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. Grunlek le remercia du regard. Bob sortit timidement la tête de derrière un arbre, interrogeant l'ingénieur du regard, qui lui fit signe de venir. Théo lui lança un regard noir, serrant la mâchoire, quand un hennissement retentit non loin de là. Le paladin n'attendit pas ses compagnons et traça à travers les buissons, le demi-diable et le nain sur les talons. Ils le trouvèrent quelques mètres plus loin, tétanisé, devant une scène pour le moins irréaliste.

Lumière était debout, poussant un poulain du bout du museau pour l'aider à se lever. Théo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Bob, qui se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Le petit était de couleur pie, mais sa crinière était constituée de flammes bleues, clairement d'origine magique, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'origine du géniteur de l'animal.

« Ta connerie d'hérésie a mis enceinte ma jument ! Hurla Théo, hystérique.

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, lâcha Bob, gêné. C'était pas prévu, c'est sûr. »

Bob se concentra, et invoqua Brasier. Le cheval jeta un regard autour de lui, avant de trottiner vers Lumière. Il renifla le poulain puis vint se frotter contre Lumière, qui lui hennit joyeusement dessus. Grunlek était lui bouche-bée, les bras ballants, incapable de prononcer un mot. Bob s'approcha du poulain, qui recula contre sa mère, effrayée

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-il en caressant l'encolure de Lumière. On va pas l'abandonner ici quand même.

\- On l'emmène pas, grogna Théo, mauvais. C'est une hérésie. »

Il attrapa sa jument par la bride et la tira, décidée. Lumière se cabra et l'envoya valser contre un arbre d'un coup de sabot bien placé, puis elle retourna tranquillement auprès du petit, jetant des regards nerveux vers Balthazar, un peu trop près de sa progéniture. Le mage jugea bon de s'éloigner. Grunlek était déjà en train d'aider Théo à se relever.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha Bob en riant. Mais je crois que Maman veut pas laisser son bébé tout seul. On va devoir l'emmener. Alleeeeez, on a déjà Eden et Icy, un de plus ou un de moins... »

Théo fit demi-tour vers le camp en grognant.

« C'est toi qui t'en occuperas. »

Et il disparut de leur champ de vision. Balthazar se mit à sautiller, heureux, avant de s'approcher du poulain et de poser une main sur sa tête, sous le regard méfiant de sa mère.

« Bienvenue parmi nous... Flamme. »

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'était juste un petit texte comme ça pour me vider la tête, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D Oui je sais, c'est fluffy ._. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! J'en profite également pour dire que la suite de Tyrnformen est sortie sur Fictionpress, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :D J'vous fais des bisouilles, et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de Sang Royal !_


End file.
